


Falling For a Fellow Dancer

by Amayasuzunami156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dancetale, Depression, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayasuzunami156/pseuds/Amayasuzunami156
Summary: What happens when a former hip-hop/rave dancer stumbles upon Sans dancing in the park? What happens when he realizes that she's a dancer he's watched videos of? And that she quit dancing because she was injured? Keep reading to find out!





	1. Character Profile: Kiara Liana Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Tumblr For this fic to submit asks and fanart if you'd like! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amayasuzunami156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our Main Character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a tumblr for this! Feel free to send asks and submit art and such if you'd like! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amayasuzunami156

Character profile:

Name: Kiara Liana Luz

Age: 23

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Personality: Kiara has undergone a bit of a personality change. She used to be a naive dreamer, thinking she could go far with her dancing. However, over the past few years, after she was in an accident that left her unable to dance, she has become cold and depressed. She's hella bitter, but she still loves watching people dance when she can.

Looks: Kiara has short red and black hair and jade green eyes. She is fairly short for her age, standing at an intimidating five feet four inches. She's fit, but she has curves in all the right places.

Background: When she was younger, Kiara's parents wanted her to get a hobby. She chose dance, they wanted her in ballet, but she rebelled. She wanted to be in hip-hop. Eventually her parents gave in, letting her learn hip-hop dancing. Apparently she had a talent for it, cause she was damn good at it. Soon after, her mom fell ill and eventually succumbed to her illness. Her dad eventually met someone new. Kiara and the new woman instantly hated each other. Kiara knew a gold digger right away and the new woman was always trying to change her into a "proper lady", trying to get her to wear girlier clothes and to quit dancing Hip-Hop. Kiara resisted, until one day on her way to her weekly dance class, she was hit by a car, breaking her left leg pretty badly. She woke up in the hospital, her leg in a cast, her dad's girlfriend fake crying, but looking smug, and her father looking worried. That's when the doctor told her she would never be able to dance again. That's when the depression began. She eventually stopped talking to her friends while she was healing. During the whole time, her father never married his girlfriend and they're still together. Kiara's approval is the only thing stopping her from marrying the witch.

Crush/Lover: Dancetale! Sans

Soul Colors and Traits: Turquoise/Burgundy (Creative and Athletic)

Dance Style: Hip-Hop and Rave Dance

Likes: Dancing, Music, Running, Pranking her dad's girlfriend, Puns.

Dislikes: Not being able to dance, Quiet, Her Dad's girlfriend.

Extra Info: As she's watching other dancers, she'll imagine she's either dancing with them or that she's dancing in their place. She's tried to kill herself multiple times and has multiple scars to prove it. She's also excited to make monster friends, as her dad's girlfriend hates them and is a complete racist bitch. She's definitely looking to piss her dad's girlfriend off. She really wants to be able to dance again. Also she knows that the "accident" wasn't an accident.


	2. Chapter One: So You Think You Can Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara meets Sans as she walks in on him dancing in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my Dancetale fic!

Kiara woke up in the morning to the sound of something she really didn't want to hear. The sound of her father's girlfriend whining about why he hasn't married her yet, it's been seven years. She snickered to herself and stretched, glaring at her bum knee as it gave a twinge. 

'Stupid knee. Stupid gold digging whore, you're not going to marry my dad unless I agree, and I'm not. I don't like you.' She thought. She got out of the bed and began to dress for the day. She put on a pair of grey sweat pants that she used to dance in and an t-shirt that said "Dance Queen" on it. Then she threw on a black hoody and a pair of mismatched ankle socks as well as a worn pair of sneakers. 

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Da! Morning Lisa!" She said, greeting the female with a fake cheeriness.

"Good morning Kiara." Her dad said with a smile. 

"When will you start calling me mom?" Lisa asked. 

"Hmm... How about never!" Kiara replied with a chuckle.

"What in the heck are you wearing? What happened to those nice clothes I got for you?" Lisa asked.

"I returned them. They weren't really my style. Beside I prefer practicality and comfort over fashion." She said.

"Darren, control your daughter! She's such a brute." Lisa whined. 

"Can't control her. She's an adult. Besides, she has a point. Practicality and comfort is best." The blonde male said.

Kiara smirked and grabbed some bagels and cream cheese. She cut the bagels in half and toasted them before literally smothering them in cream cheese.

"What are you doing?! That is gonna go straight to your hips and thighs!" Lisa shrieked, trying to grab the bagels.

"No they won't!~ I can eat anything. Probably because I have a fast metabolism!" Kiara singsonged as she backed away from the malibu barbie wannabe.

Lisa paused. "Fucking brat." She mumbled. She walked away and began to cook breakfast. 

Kiara grinned and ate her bagels in silent victory. "I'm heading out!" She called out to her dad.

"Have fun, Kia-Bean!" Her dad called back.

Kiara groaned and walked out after making sure she had her keys and her phone.

As she walked, she looked around, noticing all the monsters. Monsters had resurfaced nearly a year ago, she was excited to meet one, eventually, but she wasn't going to walk up to a stranger, human or monster and just start talking. That's how you got killed or kidnapped.

She made her way to the park and looked around. She could usually find groups of people dancing around here, but today... Wait. She looked around, hearing music. Where there is music, there is... Ah! There it is!

Kiara paused as she watched a skeleton begin to start dancing. He was dancing hip-hop, she knew those moves!

She watched in awe and slight jealousy. Hell, she missed dancing. Damn she longed to join in. Though she also found herself wondering how a skeleton could move like that.

She let out a wistful sigh and the skeleton looked up, startled out of his dancing. Hell, she scared him.. Then she noticed he had blue dusting his cheekbones.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I was captivated by your dancing!" She squeaked as she explained. 

The skeleton looked at her, then smiled. "No biggie. Just not used to having much of an audience when I dance. My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He said. 

She walked over, her movement showing the obvious grace of a dancer. "My name is Kiara. Kiara Liana Luz." She said, holding out her hand. 

"Are you a dancer?" Sans asked, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I used to be. I had to quit." She said softly. "I was pretty damn good, too." She chuckled. 

"Why? You loved dancing. So why quit?" He asked. 

"Kinda hard to dance when you were hit by a car and it fucked up your knee." She said.

Sans' eye sockets widened. "Wait, I've seen videos of you. You were amazing!" Sans said. Honestly, he was kinda fanboying on the inside.

He notices the sad look on her face and then the bitter glare she shot at her knee. 

He felt sad for her. Maybe paps could heal her knee. Or maybe Tori. He looked at her. 

"Hey maybe I could see if my little bro or my friend Tori could heal your knee. You could dance again." He suggested.

She looked at him. "Doctors couldn't heal my knee, Sans. How could your brother or friend heal me?" She asked.

"Mmmagic." He said, drawing out the the first letter. He chuckled when her eyes widened. 

Suddenly she was pulled away from him by some bleach blonde bimbo. "Get away from my stepdaughter, you freak." 

He noticed the glare on his new friend's face as she pulled out of the lady's grasp. 

Kiara growled at Lisa. "First off, I'm not your stepdaughter. I haven't given you permission to marry my dad yet. Second off, you have no say in who I talk to. Third, I know it was you who arranged that little car accident, right?" She said. 

Lisa gasped. "I never." She said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, bitch. I found your journal, where you wrote everything down. I could tell my dad and he'd dump your sorry gold digging ass, but I'm in a good mood. Now go." She hissed.

Lisa ran off, thoroughly cowed by the shorter, younger female.

She heard her new friend bust out laughing and looked over at him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You've got spunk. I've texted Paps and Tori. They're willing to try. Here take my hand and close your eyes. I know a shortcut." He said.

She closed her eyes and felt like she was being tugged. 

"Okay, you can open them now." He said, still holding her hand. They were now standing outside a small cozy looking house.

"Fair warning, my brother can be a bit overwhelming on the first meeting for most humans." Sans warned.

"That is fine. I'm excited as well." Kiara replied. 

He paused and watched as Tori's car pulled up. Then he laughed. "You're a strange human." He said with a grin. 

He was rewarded with a laugh from her. Then he noticed Tori walking over.

"Heya Tori. How's it 'goating'?" He asked. He was once again rewarded with laughter from both women. 

"It 'goats' well, Sans. Is this the human friend you were talking about?" Tori asked. 

He chuckled. "Yup. Kiara, this is Queen Toriel." He said.

Kiara was looking at Sans and the tall goat lady, then he introduced her. 'Queen Toriel.'

"Nice to meet you, ma'am!" She squeaked, cheeks still red from laughter.

"You can simply call me Tori or Toriel." She said. 

"Nice to meet you, Tori." Kiara said with a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Kiara." Tori said. "Shall we head inside? I believe Papyrus is waiting to meet our new friend." 

Sans nodded and led Kiara to his house, where his excitable younger brother was indeed waiting.

"Sans! What took so long!" The younger skeleton said. 

"Sorry, Papyrus was it? We were just 'kidding' around with Tori." Kiara said.

Papyrus' eye sockets narrowed. "Don't you start punning as well, human!" He screeched.

Sans and Tori began laughing. "That was great!" Sans huffed. 

"I became good at punning when I was forced to quit dancing due to my injury." Kiara explained.

Sans looked interested and grinned. "Interesting. Maybe I'll have some competition." He muttered.

Tori began examining Kiara's knee with her healing magic and frowned slightly. "We might need more healing magic with how old and scarred over this injury is." She said. 

"Should we call Alphys and Undyne?" Sans asked.

Tori nodded. "Both are quite adept at healing. Hopefully this will work. Maybe Grillby and Gerson as well." She said. 

Sans nodded and began to send a text to the four monsters.

"Is it that serious, Tori?" He asked. 

She nodded. "The main issue is the scarring." She answered. "If we can get rid of all of that, then her knee should hopefully be better."

Sans smiled. Maybe he'd get to dance with her. She danced the same style as him, after all.

He sent the texts and waited. Grillby was the first to reply with a simple, 'yes'. 

Gerson answered next also agreeing. 

Alphys and Undyne answered at pretty much the same time. Alphys with a yes and a smiley face. Undyne however had questions. 

'Who is this friend, nerd?' Her first reply read.

'Kiara Liana Luz, former dancer, I'll link you a video if you want.' He replied. 

'Former dancer?' Came the second question.

'She was in an accident which injured her to the point she had to stop dancing. Which is why paps had the coolest idea to offer healing, but according to Tori, the wound is so old and scarred over, it's going to need multiple healers.' He texted back.

'Link me a video of her dancing. I wanna see.' Undyne texted.

Sans did so and grinned. She was a very talented dancer, why did that have to happen? And he was there when she told the Bleach Blonde Bitch what she knew about the "accident". Holy hell, it wasn't an accident.

His phone dinged signalling he got a text. He looked at it and grinned. It was from Undyne.


	3. Chapter Two: Healing and Meeting New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiara gets healed and makes new friends. Also she gets to dance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Dance style in this chapter: Melbourne Shuffle  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bPn6Dw4f26Q
> 
> Song danced to: N.M.S.T. - Horrific Uprising (N.M.S.T. Interpretation) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YPDRou6xwvQ

'How did a nerd like you meet someone like her?' Undyne texted.

'She saw me dancing in the park. We sorta just started talking, until I made the realization that she was the dancer whose videos I'd seen around.' He replied. 

'Alright. I'm in. I wanna meet this girl.' Undyne texted.

Sans smiled and headed back inside. "Good news. Everyone has agreed and they're on their way." 

"Thank you Sans. Knowing Undyne, she and Alphys will be here first." Tori said. 

"Yup. I'm gonna make sure Paps isn't smothering Kiara. You know how he gets." Sans said. 

Tori nodded. "I'll wait for everyone. Make sure they know she's human." 

"Undyne knows. She had me link her to a video of Kiara dancing to her." Sans answered and headed to the living room.

Paps, you're not smothering her, are you?" He asked as he walked into the living room.

"Of course not, brother! I, the Great Papyrus have been nothing but the most hospitable of hosts." His younger brother said. 

"Alright Paps. Kiara, how are you feeling? We've got some other friends coming to help heal you." Sans said. 

"Okay. I trust you, Sans." Kiara said with a smile. 

"You really are a strange human. Most people would be scared, but you aren't." He observed. 

"Why should I be scared? My hopes and dreams were crushed by human monsters. You guys have been nicer than most humans I've met." She said. 

"Really?" Sans asked, looking surprised. 

"Ye..." She was cut off as Undyne rushed in, dragging her girlfriend behind her. 

"Heya nerd!" She said, greeting him. He simply waved.

Kiara jumped slightly as a blue-skinned fish woman ran in dragging a yellow lizard monster behind her. 

"This is the girl from the video you sent me? Awfully tiny, isn't she? I think she's shorter than you, Sans." The fish lady said. 

Kiara glared slightly. "Yup, let's make fun of the short person. At least I don't have to worry about hitting my head on entryways and such." She shot back.

The fish lady stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Ngahahahaha! I like her, she's got spunk. Name's Undyne. This is my girlfriend Alphys." The now named Undyne said.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I appreciate you guys helping me, even though you don't know me." Kiara said.

"Hey, any friend of this nerd, is a friend of mine." Undyne said.

Kiara chuckled and looked at the entrance to the living room as a flame guy and an old turtle walked in.

"Well, who is that 'Hottie'?" She asked, gesturing to the flame man.

Sans laughed as Grillby sighed. "That's Grillby. The turtle next to him is Gerson." He said, still laughing.

"Sans, did you tell her to say that?" Grillby asked. 

"Nope. She didn't even know a fire elemental was coming until she saw you." Sans said. 

"So she's a punner like you. Great, all we need is another Sans." Undyne said.

"You're just jealous cause we're 'fintastic'." Kiara said with the biggest grin on her face.

"No. Stop. No more puns." Undyne said, as Sans laughed. 

"Holy shit, this is great." He said, wiping his eye sockets.

Kiara looked at him and smirked. "You okay, Bones?" She asked.

"Yup. You're humerous." Sans said. "You're really tickling my funny bone."

"Paps, come stop your brother and his girlfriend before they pun us to death!" Undyne shouted.

Kiara's eyes widened. "W-what!? It's not like that! We just met." She squeaked, blushing.

"Wow, Undyne, way to break the human..." He muttered, blue tinting his own cheeks.

"It got you two to stop your incessant punning, didn't it?" She shot.

"For now." Kiara mumbled. "Though maybe I wouldn't pun as much if I didn't have so much time on my hands."

Papyrus and Toriel walked in and Toriel smiled.

"Looks like everyone is getting along well." The large goat woman said. 

"Well with the exception of the incessant punning of these two nerds." Undyne said.

"Shall we do this then?" Tori asked. 

"Of course! Let's do this!" Undyne shouted. 

Kiara felt six pairs of hands on her then she began to feel warmth spread through her, then focusing on her left knee. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, relaxing herself by letting her body sink into the couch.

Sans watched her and smiled as she relaxed. She really was an odd human. He wanted to dance with her, and he never wants to dance with anyone.

Then her phone started ringing. He watched her answer it and watched as the look on her face soured. It must be the Bleach Blonde Bitch. 

"What do you want Lisa?" He heard her hiss.

"Why do you care? Do you have a fucking cop with you? Why? I'm not missing and I'm perfectly safe." She said.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I can smell your racism through the phone, remember, you're trying to win my approval and so far you haven't done a very good job. Now put the nice police officer on the phone so I can clear up this mess." He chuckled at her sass. What a savage. For such a short girl, she could get what she wanted.

"Hello officer, yup, I'm fine. No, I'm not being held against my will. I'm hanging out with friends. She's just being a racist hoebag. Yes, I've consented to them using magic on me. Both transportation and healing magic. They're helping me with a knee injury I sustained a few years back. Everything is fine. Don't worry. They won't hurt me." She said.

Sans listened to her deal with the police officer over the phine and chuckled. She was continuing to surprise him and what was that thump in his soul?

She hung up the phone and began muttering curses under her breath. 

Tori gasped. "Language, my child!" She said.

Sans grinned as Kiara looked at Tori. He understood where the girl was coming from having met the hag. 

"You'd understand if you met her, Tori. She'd make a saint wanna commit murder." Sans heard Kiara say about the woman who was trying to marry her father.

"Be that as it may, things will work out in the end." Tori said.

Sans sighed. The queen was a true pacifist in every sense of the word. While he was ready to go and dunk on the bimbo. He had heard what Kiara accused the hag of, arranging the accident that left her unable to dance. Why would someone do that to another person?

Sans watched as Kiara relaxed again, as his friends continued to heal her. He wished he could help, but he couldn't really heal.

Kiara opened her eyes and looked at Sans with a grin. "You okay, Bones?" She asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asked. "You're looking a little loose over there."

"I'm feeling great. How much longer. I wanna cook for you guys as payment." She said. 

"No need to do that, tiny human!" Papyrus said.

Sans watched her eye twitch when Paps called her tiny human. "Bro, maybe don't call her tiny." He chuckled. 

"Right! I won't call her that if she doesn't like it!" Papyrus said.

"I don't like being referred to by my height or species. Please just call me Kiara or Kia." She said.

"Alright, Kia!" Papyrus said happily. 

"And I do want to cook for you guys. It's the least I could do." She said. 

Sans found himself smiling. "Or you could dance for us. I'm sure Tori, Grillbz, Alphys, and Gerson wanna see you dance." He said. 

"You're right Bones! I could do that!" She said. 

Sans' smile widened. He'd get to see this amazing dancer dance in person, finally. 

Soon everyone was done and Kiara stood ad stretched. She let out a soft, surprised gasp. The pain and stiffness was gone!

She instantly whipped out her phone. "Can you make some space?" She asked. She went to her music app and put on a song she could dance to. 

"Yep. Got you covered, Kia." Sans said, noting the delight on her face. It made him happy to see her smile like that. He used his blue magic to move the furniture to edges of the room. 

Once there was space, Kiara began to do one of her favorite non hip-hop style dances, the Melbourne Shuffle. 

"Now I see why you'd have a hard time dancing with a knee injury that bad." Sans said. She really was amazing. His soul thumped in his chest as he watched her dance. He wanted to dance too. But he didn't want to get in her way.

He continued to watch her, a look of awe on his face. Damn he was glad he came up with the idea to heal her knee.

Too soon Kiara was done dancing. She plopped down on the couch, breathless and red-faced, but with the brightest smile on her face. "Thanks, I would have never been able to do that again if I hadn't stumbled upon Sans dancing in the park." She said.

Sans sat next to her and smiled. "That was awesome. What was that?" He asked. 

"It's called the Melbourne Shuffle. It's a type of club/rave style dance that's mostly leg and footwork. It's one of my favorite styles of dancing, besides Hip-hop." Kiara said.

"Can you teach me?" He asked. 

Something in Kiara fluttered and she nodded. "I can try." She said smiling. 

Sans smiled and nodded. "It's getting late. Want me to walk you home?" He asked. 

"Sure, I'd like that." She said, glancing at the time. Yikes, it was getting late indeed. 

"We can take a shortcut back to the park, if you want. That way you know your way home easier." He offered. 

She nodded and took his hand. They blipped off the couch and onto a bench where Sans had been dancing earlier.


	4. Chapter Three: Hell Yes! I Think I Can Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans walks Kiara home, only to have to bring her back to his house a short while later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Minor Character Death. No detail or descriptions given.***
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Also keep in mind, I have a tumblr for this:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amayasuzunami156

Kiara and Sans began to walk home from the park, when they once again ran into Lisa.

"Kiara! Do you know what time it is!? And why are you still with this abomination?" She asked.

"He's not an abomination. And I'm still with him, because he's being a 'gentlebone' and walking me home. Also I'm well aware of what time it is. I'm not a child." Kiara replied with a smirk.

"This freak is gonna know where you live! That's a bad..." Lisa started.

"Shut up! And Lisa, your little plan failed. I can dance again, curtesy of my new friends." Kiara said and began to shuffle.

Lisa frowned. "That's not ladylike at all! Stop that!" She said.

"Nope. You can't change me. I love my art and I'll never stop." Kiara snapped. 

Lisa glared. "Your "art" is just vulgar movents to vulgar music." She hissed. 

Kiara looked at her. "It really isn't. You'd know if you actually paid attention. Also if anything happens to me, I'll tell my dad everything and he'll drop you to the curb like the trash you are." She threatened.

Sans watched her. He definitely didn't like this blonde bimbo.

"You can't do that! You can't treat me like this!" Lisa said.

"Like what? Like you didn't get me hit by a damn car to severely injure me? Or like you're not just using my dad to get to his money? Or both?" She growled. "And think about your next words carefully, I've read your journals."

Lisa glared at Kiara. This damn brat. How come she had the right to control if her father married or not? Oh, right, Darren doted on the brat. He wanted to make sure she was happy with her stepmom.

Lisa looked at the freak that was with the brat. These monsters should have just stayed under that damn mountain. Her hard work of making it so the brat couldn't dance anymore was ruined because of these things.

She thought of something to say to the brat but paused, wait, the little bitch has been reading her journals? "Invasion of privacy, much?" She scoffed. 

"Vehicular assault, much?" The short bitch shot back.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Lisa muttered and headed in the direction of her house.

"Have fun with whichever boyfriend you're meeting there!~" The short bitch singsonged.

Lisa's eyes widened and she turned to face Kiara, who had a smug look on her face.

'The little bitch really has been reading my journals.' Her brown eyes narrowed and she launched herself at the shorter female, only to land on the bare ground. 

"Wow, she musta pushed all your buttons, lady." The freak said. He had pulled Kiara away.

"What do you know, freak?" She hissed. 

"I know you better scram, before your scrawny hag ass gets dunked on." He threatened. His left eyelight flashing cyan and yellow, while his right one went dark. 

Fear gripped Lisa and she right then and she ran to her house. She had plans to meet her third boyfriend, Fernando, anyways. 

Sans had covered Kiara's eyes and ears so she couldn't see or hear when he threatened hagzilla. He released her when the Bimbo ran off.

"You're one gutsy girl." He said with a grin. "Though why you don't just tell your dad what's going on and have him kick her to the curb is curious to me." 

"I guess because for the longest time, antagonizing her was my main source of entertainment." She said.

He chuckled. "Let's get you home. I'm sure your dad is getting worried." 

"Alright. Hey, let me get your number. I wanna keep in touch. I really enjoyed hanging out today. She said. She handed him her phone.

"I can't use your phone... My hands and touch screens made by humans don't get along very well." He said with a laugh. He instead passed her his phone. She typed in her number, blushing at her mistake. 

He texted her and smiled as she saved him under the name 'Bones'.

They continued walking until they got the her house. "Thanks Sans. Feel free to give the others my number as well." She said. 

"Will do." He said and blipped back home.

"Sans, where did you go? You left without warning!" Papyrus said once he noticed his brother was back.

"Heh... Sorry Paps. I walked Kiara home. It was getting late. She gave me her number, told me to pass it to everyone." He said.

He gave Paps her number then texted it to Undyne and Alphys. 

Kiara walked into her as her phone went off three different times. 

Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!

Three different texts. She'd check them in a moment. "Dad, I'm home! Guess what!" She called out.

But nobody answered.

"Dad, are you home?" She called out again. The house was quiet. She was starting to get scared. Her dad was usually home by now. She called his phone. His ringtone was definitely coming from his bedroom. She was definitely worried now. She walked to her dad's room and put her hand on the door knob, but paused, maybe she should call someone? Like who? The cops? Not yet. Sans? She trusted him. She pulled out her phone and went to his contact, but hesitated. What if she was over thinking things?

She opened her dad's door, but then almost immediately closed it. Nope! What the hell?! Who could have done that? She quickly called the police, telling them what she found, waiting on the line until the cops showed up. Then she went outside. She couldn't be in there.

She pulled out her phone again and called Sans. He picked up on the second ring.

"Kiara, what is it?" He asked. She let out a soft breath. 

"Sans... My... My dad... My dad was killed..." She said softly. She could feel tears at the corners of her eyes. 

"Hold on. I'll be right over. You called the police already, right?" He said.

"Yeah. They're here. I'm really scared, Sans..." She said. She bit back a sob. She should let Lisa know at least. "I should let Lisa know she can stop coming around... I'll see you in a bit?" She asked.

"Yeah. On my way." He replied. 

Kiara sighed and dialed Lisa's number. She picked up on the fourth ring. 

"What do you want brat? I'm busy." She snapped.

"Just wanted to let you know you can stop coming around. I came home to find my dad dead." She answered. 

"If this is one of your jokes, it's not funny, Kiara!" Lisa snapped.

"Do you really think I would joke about something like this?" She shrieked as Sans appeared beside her. "I mean, yeah, I don't like you, but I'd never joke about anyone dying, let alone my own dad!" She hissed, ending the call. She looked up and immediately hugged Sans, finally letting herself break down.

"Sorry for your loss, Kia." He said softly. He hugged her back as the short female began to sob into his hoodie.

Sans frowned, Kia didn't deserve anything like this to happen to her. A police officer walked over to them.

"Does she have a place to stay? We can have an officer escort her inside to grab some clothes from her room." The officer said. 

"She can stay with my brother and I. We have a spare room she can use." Sans said.

A female officer was sent over and Kiara and the officer went in to her room. Kiara grabbed a few outfits and a set of pajamas as well and some under garments and socks. She also packed her hair brush and a giant stuffed fox her father had won for her at a carnival. "I'm done." She said softly.

The officer lead her back out and she went back over to Sans, clutching her overnight bag, which was packed full. 

"I'm ready." She said taking his hand.

"You still okay with shortcuts?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Wait, let me give the officer my number so they can let me know if they find anything." She said.

He nodded and watched her. Poor Kia. She looked so vulnerable. He wanted to protect her. 

She gave the officer her number then went back to Sans. "Okay. Let's go. I'm exhausted." She muttered. 

Sans nodded and teleported them to his house. He led Kiara into the house and to the guest room. He led her to the bed where she collapsed. 

"Get some rest, Kia. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." He said and shut the door. 

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Paps, Kiara's staying with us for a few days. She has a situation at home." He said.

"Our new friend is staying over! Nyeh! This is exciting!" Papyrus said.

"Maybe if it were under better circumstances. She found her dad dead in his room when she got home." He said.

Papyrus frowned and looked at his brother. "I should see if she's okay!" 

"She's resting. I told her I'd wake her when dinner is ready." Sans said.

Papyrus nodded and smiled. "I'll make spaghetti!" He exclaimed.

"Okay bro. I'm going to check on Kia. Bring her a glass of water." He said. He got a glass and filled it up. He headed upstairs and went to the door. He was about to knock when he heard her crying. 

He knocked gently. "C-come in..." He heard her say. He opened the door and walked in. He set the glass of water on the table.

"Heh... You were supposed to say whose there... You okay, Kia?" He asked as he sat on the bed. He blushed when she automatically moved to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Kia, I'm sorry. I wish I could change things for you." He said softly.

Kiara looked up at Sans and smiled softly. "You're a good person, Sans. Thanks for letting me stay here. I don't think I'd be able to relax at home." She said.

Sans smiled and nodded. "It's not a problem, Kia." He said. "Paps is getting dinner ready if you wanna try and sleep some. I can stay if you want, wake you if you start to have a bad dream or if you need to have someone around." He offered.

Kiara smiled. "Thank you, Bones." She said, using the nickname she gave him.

He smiled slightly and gently tucked her in. "Rest well, Kia." He said softly.

"Thanks." She murmured sleepily and began to fall asleep.

"No problem, Kia." He said and watched her fall asleep. He took note of one thing she had brough that wasn't clothing, a large plush fox. A gift from her late father? New nickname for her?

He glanced down at her when he noticed her curling around him, her legs at his right side, body curved around his spine, head resting by his left leg. He rested his hand on her hair as he felt his soul thump in his chest.

He leaned against her stomach and closed his eye sockets, might as well nap too. He could nap until Paps let them know dinner was done.

About an hour later, Papyrus headed upstairs to the guest room and opened the door. He grinned and snapped a pictureof the two sleeping and sent it to Alphys and Undyne. Then he tried to wake them.

"Sans! Kiara! Dinner is ready!" He said and lightly shook the two.

Sans opened his sockets and smiled lazily. "Alright bro." He said.

Kiara woke up as well and looked at Sans and Papyrus. "Okay." She said and sat up. She was still exhausted. She didn't want to move. 

Papyrus left the room and Kiara lookes at Sans. "I wanna sleep some more. Nothing feels real." She muttered.

"I don't know what to say, Kiara. But you need to eat something. If you want, I'll see if Paps will let me bring it up to you." He said.

She shook her head. "I just need a moment to return to reality." She said softly.

"Alright, I'll sit with you." He said.

"My dad really is dead, isn't he? My last living family member. I'm alone now." She mused.

"You have us. Paps, Tori, Undyne, Alphys, Gerson, Grillby, and I. We might not be family, but you're not alone." Sans said. "We'll always be here for you."

Kiara looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Sans, you really are a good person. I had a feeling you were when I met you."

Sans grinned. "I'm nothing special. Just doing the right thing." He said.

"One of the few. Not many people do that. I appreciate it, Bones." She said. 

"No problem, Fox." Sans said, slipping her new nickname in.

"Fox?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Sans gestured towards the fox plush. "I noticed it was the only non-clothing item you brought. It suits you." He said.

"It was a gift from my dad. He won it for me at a carnival when I was younger. Wouldn't quit until he did either. That was back when mom was still alive too, before she got sick." She said softly.

Tears sprung to her eyes again and she blinked them away. "We should get going downstairs before Papyrus starts to think we fell asleep again." She said softly.

"I texted him and let him know you needed a moment. He understands." Sans said.

Sans phone dinged, letting him know he got a text. 

Ding!

He looked at it and blushed bright blue. Undyne had sent him a picture of him and Kiara sleeping snuggled together. Which a caption. 'I smell a new ship on the waters.' How? 

"What is it, Bones?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. She let out a squeak and blushed as well.

"I must have been pretty bone tired as well earlier." He said softly.

"I don't mind that. I trust you. But how did Undyne...? Papyrus sent it to her." She said.

"What? Why would Paps do that?" He asked. 

"Probably because he thought it was cute and wanted to share it with his friends." She replied.

"You're taking this awfully well." He said. 

"I'm tired. Things aren't processing right now." She said with a nonchalant shrug. "Beside the fact that I trust you."


	5. Chapter Four: Dinner and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiara actually teaches Papyrus how to make spaghetti and plans to start a dance team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm currently writing a total of eight different stories. Mayne I have too many projects on my hands, but when the story ideas come into my head they won't leave until I write them down.
> 
> Anyhow, here's an update, enjoy! Currently writing on this one so, I figured I'd update it.

Sans blushed darker when she said she trusted him. "But we just met. What if all this is a facade to get you to do just that? Trust me, not all momsters have good intentions, you know." He said.

"You wouldn't hurt someone unless they deserved it, you may have thought you covered my ears, but I heard you threaten Lisa. I've never seen you show any signs of aggression towards anyome else. Not even the racist assholes we encountered on our way back to my house. Besides you can't fool a fellow dancer. Your steps are pure and full of care. I know how to read people, Bones." She said.

Sans looked at her in awe as she got out of the bed. "Is it okay if I use the shower after dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, go for it. No need to ask, Fox." He answered. He stood as well amd followed her downstairs.

He led her to the kitchen where Paps was waiting with his "friendship spaghetti". He figured he should warn her and offer to take her somewhere later.

"Hold on Kiara, I should warn you, Paps' cooking isn't the best. If you want, after he falls asleep, I can take you to get something else." He said.

"So basically lie to him and tell him it's great, while offering no tips to help him improve? And eat somewhere else?" She asked.

"Help him improve how?" Sans asked.

"I could teach him, least I could do for you guys letting me stay here." She said.

"We could toss the idea at Paps and see what he thinks about it." He said.

She nodded and headed into the kitchen. She took one look at the spaghetti and paled. "Nope... That's not edible..." She muttered. 

She looked at Sans. 'Sorry Bones.' She thought to herself. How could she break this gently to Papyrus.

"Can I say something I'm pretty sure no one's said before?" She asked. 

"What Is It Kia?" Papyrus asked.

"This spaghetti isn't edible. It's overcooked and burnt... I'm not trying to be mean, but let me teach you." She said softly. "Let's remake this." She smiled softly.

"Okay! Show Me The Best Way To Make Spaghetti, Kia!" Papyrus said happily.

"First, we need to get rid of this. Second, craft glitter doesn't go in food, especially if a human is eating it. There are edible glitters though. Craft glitter can cut tje inside of a human's throat." She explained.

"So No Craft Glitter! But We Can Get Edible Glitter?" He asked.

"Yes, we can get edible glitter, but not tonight." She said. She dumped the pan of spaghetti and cleaned the now empty container.

She put the water on to boil for the noodles and sighed. "Don't put those noodles in yet. The wayer has to start boiling first. Once it starts bubbling really fast, then we can add the noodles." She said.

Sans watched with interest as Kia showed Paps step by step jow to better make his spaghetti. The smell was actually making his nonexistent stomache growl.

"Wowie! Nothing Caught On Fire!" Papyrus said in surprise.

Nothing is supposed to catch on fire. This is a good thing." Kiara said with a smile.

Sans eye sockets widened and he grinned. Wow, that smelled amazing.

She portioned it out and served it to them with a smile. "Now this is what I call friendship spaghetti, since we made it together." She said, happily.

Sans' soul fluttered. What was going on with him? Why was his soul acting so weird around her? He took a bite of the pasta and his eye sockets widened. It was delicious! But he didn't wanna hurt Paps feelings by saying it was better.

"Wowie! So Spaghetti Isn't Supposed To Be Completely Mushy?!" Paps asked.

"No. Tomorrow I'll show you how to make something new, if you'd like." She offered.

'Please say yes. Please say yes.' Sans thought. He was getting damn tired of spaghetti.

"What Is This New Food?" Papyrus asked.

"First, do you guys eat meat?" She asked. 

"Occasionally." Sans said. "I mean, Grillbz' burgs are really good."

She nodded and grinned. "Wanna go grocery shopping with me in the morning, Bones?" She asked.

"Sure, Paps'll be at work anyhow." He answered.

After dinner, Kiara went to the bathroom and undressed, turning on just the hot water. She hunted down a clean towel and turned on the shower head. Then she began to shower. She looked at the selections of soap and frowned. She was going to have to get Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash while they were out tomorrow.

For now she simply used bar soap, cringing slightly as she lathered it in her hair. Then she used a wash cloth that had been folded in with the towel to wash her body with after rinsing out her hair. 

She rinsed off and turned the water off, letting herself drip in the tub as she towel dried her hair, the. She wrapped the towel around her.

She left the bathroom after collecting her dirty clothes and shoes. She headed to the room she was borrowing.

She let out a soft sigh, that house was too big for one person, maybe she should sell it and get a smaller one? And a pet, so she wouldn't be as lonely when she left the brother's home.

She walked into the room and rummaged through her bag, pulling out underclothes and pajamas. She dried off and dressed quickly, running a brush through her short, tangled hair.

'Or I could renovate and turn it into a live-in dance studio for a dance team.' She thought. That was actually a good idea. Starting a dance team. A monster/human mixed dance team.

"I wonder if I could get Bones to be my second?" She thought out loud.

Sans was passing by when he heard her. He was curious. "Second for what?" He asked as he knocked.

She jumped and opened the door. "Second for a possible monster/human dance team." She said.

"I don't dance in front of strangers, Fox." He said.

"You danced in front of me." She replied.

"I didn't know you were there until the end." He said.

"Please Bones, there's no one else I'd trust with this. You can hide your face if you want." She said.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Kiara squealed happily and hugged him. "You're the best, Bones!" She exclaimed.

Sans blushed and hugged her back as well. "Not really, Fox." He muttered.

"I was thinking about playing up the nickname you gave me. Get some clip on fox ears and a fake fox tail. We could go by our nicknames in front of the team." She said. She was basically thinking out loud now.

An image wormed it's way into Sans' thoughts of Kia with black fox ears and a black tail. 'Cute.' He thought and shook his head. 'Get a grip bone head! You just met her! She's also grieving. Now's not the time for this.' He thought. 

Kiara looked at her friend. "Bones, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just trying to shake loose a few thoughts that need not be in my head." He replied.

'Like how small and precious she is or how when she called him and he came over, he felt so crushed by how upset she was. Hell, what is wrong with me?' He thought.

He looked back at her. She was sitting on the bed staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"We should talk about the team, if this is really gonna be a thing." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, so you wanna go by nicknames? That'd be interesting." He said.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the spot next to her on the bed.

"Sure, so what are we gonna call the team?" He asked.

"Hmm... Interspeciary? No... That's lame..." She muttered, a thoughtful frown forming on her face.

"How about Foxbone?" Sans asked. Just a mash of their nicknames.

She looked at him and smiled. "I like it! Let's do it!" She said.

He nodded, his soul thumping happily. He really needef to talk to Tori about this. His soul never reacted to anything like this before.

"So what's next?" He asked.

"Next we schedule auditions and announce the team." She said with a grin. "But first, I wanna go shopping for those ears and tail."

He chuckled. "Get some rest. We can do that while we're out shopping tomorrow." He said and stood, heading to the door.

"Bones?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"Thanks for everything. You've been so nice to me, even though you've literally only known me a few hours." She said.

"It's nothing, Fox. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." He said.

He moved to leave the room, only to be hugged from behind.

"It's not nothing. I really appreciate it. I'm practically a stranger, but you still belped me." She said.

It's a good thing she couldn't see his face, as it was a bright blue. "I know, but it's just how I am." He said.

"You're a good person." She saod softly.

"Not really. But I try." He replied. Damn his soul was jumping in his ribs. He could feel it pounding a mile a minute, as if it were reaching for something.

She let him go and he turned. "Get some rest. We've got a long day of set-up and announcements aheax of us tomorrow." He said and left the room.

"Plus we have grocery shopping, too." She said. She crawled into bed and hooked her arms around her fox plush. She brought it close to her and yawned.

"Night Bones, see you in the morning." She said snuggling the plush.

"Night Fox." He said. Damn he wished he was that plush. Wait where did that thought come from? Maybe he should text Tori now instead of later? Getting jealous over a damned stuffed toy. Wjy was he even jealous?

He walked into his room and yawned. Nah. He could wait. Besides Tori was was probably sleeping. He laid in his bed and closed his sockets, falling asleep.

Only to be woken up a few hours later to find Kiara rushing into his room and climbing into his bed. He briefly noticed she was crying softly.

"Bad dreams?" He asked, hugging her close. He fept her nod slightly. He frowned and continued to hug her.

"Mhm. Can I stay in here for a bit?" She asked softly.

"Of course. I don't don't mind. C'mon, Fox." He said and moved over some.


End file.
